


Cold Crush

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Non-Despair AU, angry celes, celes is also a loner but like lowkey, kirigiri being a loner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri never spent much time on others. She had detective work to do, she had to study. Thinking about others would do her no good. She convinced herself of this, yet a certain gambler managed to worm into her life regardless.Celestia Ludenberg never cared for the people around her. D-Rank, all of them. She simply needed to focus on her dream, and that was all. She never minded playing a few games, but she would find herself swept away by a certain detective.





	1. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This will be my first story ever on here! For this story, everything will be in third character, but I will maneuver back and forth on who I'm focused on, if that makes sense. This WILL have a lot of chapters in the future. I will try to update when I can. And please, critique me! I would to know what would make this a better story!
> 
> (Also Mondo will be a lil ooc in this chapter. All of the students at Hope's Peak are innocent, so it's hard to get a right character for the part. Sorry.)

Kyoko Kirigiri walked down the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy as she did every day. Her lilac hair whipped about softly, following her confident stride. Her purple eyes stared mindlessly down the hall, as passing periods were so often she had grown numb to it, and traveled about subconsciously. People glanced at her as she walked by and she took careful note, but didn’t mind. She was the Headmaster’s daughter, after all. Everyone knew about her.

She silently reviewed the contents of her next class in her head, prepping herself for the upcoming quiz. The second the bell rung for class to start, the quiz would begin. She was in the middle of piecing together the anatomy of the human body before her thoughts were interrupted. She stopped, looking up. Someone was in her way, but stood confidently. They blocked her on purpose.

From the looks of it, it was Mondo Owada, the famous biker gang leader. She couldn't forget that brown afro pompadour. Mondo also wore a long black overcoat with gold dragon motifs and the Crazy Diamonds symbol, and under this was a white undershirt. His baggy black pants were held up with a large belt decorated with a lion-dog, and finally he wore white loafers. Kyoko remembered him well. She might or might not have noted how needlessly violent and brash the Crazy Diamonds were. She might or not might not have made him sort of mad not too long ago.

“Headmaster’s kid, right!? You were the one talking shit about the Crazy Diamonds!” He cracked his knuckles. Kirigiri stared straight into his eyes. She wondered if this would make her late to class. “No answer, huh? What are you, too scared to say anything?”

“I’m not,” Kirigiri said quickly. “I have a quiz to take. If you’ll excuse me…” Kirigiri went to walk around Mondo, but he matched her. “I’m going to be late.”

“Then you’ll be late then, huh? Guess the headmaster’s kid can’t stand being a tardy, late delinquent!”

Kirigiri paused, looking away in thought. “I guess you could say that.” Mondo turned red. “Are you planning to fight me or something?”

“N-no way! I don’t fight girls! But you’re gonna take back what you said about my gang!!” Kirigiri groaned. Time was ticking away, so she tried to pass him again. For such a big person, Mondo was surprisingly quick. She tried again, and this time Mondo grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. “Well!?”

Kirigiri gritted her teeth. “This is childish. A biker gang leader wouldn’t result to something so immature,” she said coldly. She absolutely hated it when people touched her. Especially when it was someone who stooped so low as to just make her late for class. Her fist clenched tightly, the leather of her gloves creasing. If Mondo put another hand on her, she might do something she regretted.

But something caught her eye. Someone was walking towards them. She glanced, hoping it wasn’t a teacher. But it was someone she had seen before. It was girl, dressed up in gothic-lolita fashion, with a black blazer over a white dress shirt and a red tie with an intricate, black pattern on it. She wore a black petticoat and red heels, and practically everything on her had a white lace trim. Her jet-black hair was done up into two twintails, that loosely coiled downward. Her scarlet eyes and pale skin reminded Kirigiri of a vampire. She had seen this girl many times before. And now this girl had walked up to them. Kirigiri swore she saw a hint of red on Mondo’s cheeks as she approached.

“Good day, Mondo,” she greets with a stiff accent. Mondo steps back from Kirigiri and looks away nervously.

“H-hey Celes, what do you want?” The girl smiled gently.

“You do not need to hide, I saw everything. Do you know how impolite it is to manhandle a lady?” The girl spoke gently, but there was a more sinister tone behind it.

“W-well yeah, but she talked shit about the Crazy Diamonds!! You think I’m gonna let her get away with that? No fucking way!” He stood up even bigger, to which the girl didn’t flinch.

“You do lead a gang of delinquents. Kiyotaka would say the same thing.” Mondo paused.

“T-that’s different! That kid is on something else. But this—!”

She spoke with finality. “Leave her alone. That’s an order.”

Mondo fumed. “Ordering me around, you think you’re my fucking mother!?”

“No, but I will have you begging for her if you don’t remove yourself from that spot.” Mondo stared wide-eyed. The girl sighs in annoyance, and her accent drops. “Now scatter, you shit-for-brains!” Mondo steps back a little in surprise, before angrily huffing and leaving. Something along the lines of ‘crazy bitch’ and ‘I don’t got time for this anyway’ was murmured as he quickly left. The girl angrily stared him down. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and picked up her accent again. “Pardon me. I have a short temper,” she says. Kirigiri simply stares for a minute.

“I see…” The girl smiles at her. “Well, thank you. I had planned to force my way through… but that was a much less violent approach.”

“Of course. Words have quite a lot of power.” Kirigiri looked the girl up and down again. She didn’t mean to, but it was hard to tell what the girl was thinking. She stood entirely emotionless, her body language giving away nothing and an obviously fake smile.

“I’ve seen you in a few of my classes,” Kirigiri says suddenly, thinking on it. There were a certain set of students in the school that she had at least three or four classes with, this girl being one of them. And at P.E., this entire set of students congregated. That must have been the entirety of the freshmen, Hope’s Peak Academy’s 78th class.

“Indeed. Your next class is one we in fact, share. You wouldn’t want to be late, would you? Let us get going.” The girl began to walk off, Kirigiri quickly catching up to her and walking by her side.

“May I ask your name?” Kirigiri says, glancing over.

The girl stares straight ahead. “Celestia Ludenberg. Pleasure to meet you.” Kirigiri paused. What an odd name, especially for someone in Japan. But interesting, nonetheless.

“You too. I’m Kyoko Kirigiri.”

“Of course. Practically everyone in the school knows you are.”

“I understand that. I’m not one for skipping formalities, though.” Celestia smiles in amusement, her red eyes meeting Kirigiri’s purple ones. Kirigiri thought that smile looked a bit more genuine than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (btw, I have a weird headcannon that Mondo has a crush on Celestia. I have no idea why or where it came from, but it exists.)


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri accepts an invitation.

Kirigiri arrived just before the bell, students staring because of her unusual lateness. And the fact that she was accompanied by a gothic-lolita girl. Kirigiri thanked Celestia once again, and hurried to her seat to prepare. The papers were passed out, and she began the open-ended quiz. In her eyes, she felt she was well-prepared and easily passed. The rest of the period went as just smoothly, as she split into her designated small group and tackled packets of classwork. By the end, the bell rung and everyone hurried out for lunch. She put away all her things, which were a bit messy from the rush at the beginning of class. When she finished and stood to leave, Celestia was standing right beside her. Kirigiri almost ran into her.

“Oh.” She said, the only indication of surprise.

“Good afternoon,” Celestia greeted with a smile.

“Yes, good afternoon.” Kirigiri paused and looked away. “Did you need something?”

“Of course. I need you.” Celestia stared dead into Kirgiri’s eyes. The detective blinked.

“What?”

“To join me for lunch! Unless you have prior arrangements.”

Kirigiri sighed. “I don’t. Where do you suppose we should… eat?”

“I know the most splendid place for that. Follow me.” Celestia led the two off, and they walked down the halls of Hope’s Peak once again. Kirigiri was surprised she agreed so easily to eating lunch with Celestia. But the girl did help her earlier, and it’s not like she ate lunch with anyone in the first place. She wondered why Celestia would ask her to lunch so suddenly, a thousand different scenarios playing through her head to explain it. She assumed that Celestia either wanted to get to know her, or planned to kill her. A slippery slope, it was.

Soon Celestia led them into the rec room. Kirigiri knew it existed, but never went there herself. The blue and white checkered floor matched the blue walls, and a slot machine, pool table, and magazine rack sat in different corners of the room. There was a wooden cabinet that held board games on the side of the room, and a locker next to it. Two chairs were separated by a table in the middle of the room. She found herself impressed. The room was quite nice.

Celestia took a seat at one of the chairs and Kirigiri did the same. The detective dropped her somewhat heavy bag down on the floor and sighed. Celestia’s bag—or more of a purse—was lightly placed down as she produced the contents of her lunch from it. Kirigiri couldn’t help but glance. It consisted of some fruit, neatly packed in a plastic container, a finely cut and lavishly looking sandwich, along with other western oddities.

“You do plan on eating something of your own, correct?” Celestia says. Kirigiri thought on it.

“Oh. I usually eat from the cafeteria,” she answers.

Celestia motions for Kirigiri to leave. “Then I won’t hold you. Go on.”

“I’ll return soon,” is all Kirigiri says, heading towards the door.

“Oh, wait.” The detective turns around. “Would you like some tea?” Kirigiri wasn’t one for tea, but she nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” The door shuts behind Kirigiri, as she makes her way down the halls and to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was rather crowded, as it always was. Kirigiri was lucky to find that she had spent enough time for the line to have died down some. She quickly grabbed the usual meal of her choice—rice, vegetables, and anpan—and headed up to the rec room. On the way, she stopped at a vending machine and grabbed a can of fruit milk. She worked almost mindlessly, only remembering that Celestia had tea already prepared for her once she made it to the door of the rec room. She hid away the fruit milk.

She entered, seeing that Celestia had already began her lunch. She sat down again, placing her food down gently.

“Your tea,” Celestia says, motioning to the second cup. Kirigiri nods.

“Thank you.”

The two sit together in a peaceful silence, enjoying their lunch. Kirigiri examined the room thoroughly as she ate, taking in every inch of detail. She wondered why Celestia of all people would want to eat here. It was peaceful, no doubt. But they could have chosen an empty classroom. Kirigiri’s eyes finally trailed to a corner of the classroom to the right of the door, where a tall square-ish table stood. It wasn’t big enough to sit at, and on it Kirigiri spotted a portable stove with one burner. And a black and white teapot sitting on top of it. Her brow furrowed. When did that get there? And did Celestia bring that to school just to make tea for her lunch every day? That truly was dedication.

Speaking of tea, Kirigiri brought the teacup up to her lips and took a sip of the warm tea. For a second she was surprised. It was black tea. Celestia saw her reaction, and giggled.

“Would you like some sugar? It’s quite bitter.” Kirigiri waved a hand.

“I-it’s fine. I usually drink coffee, and I prefer that bitter as well.”

Celestia frowned. “Coffee? That’s disappointing. Quite a plain thing to drink.”

“I’m not a fancy person,” Kirigiri said. “Tea is nice for a change, though. It’s calming.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” The two sat for a bit longer in silence. Kirigiri appreciated Celestia’s idea of lunch. It was quiet and relaxing, not much needed to be said. However, she did still have some thoughts of her own.

“Might I ask why you invited me for lunch?” she finally said.

Celestia smiled. That seemed to be the default look on her face. “I thought you would be an interesting person to enjoy the afternoon with. Is that so wrong?”

“Well no, of course not. Do you… spend your time here often?”

“Yes. This is the most pleasant room in the school. I am also lucky that not many people use it.”

“What makes it so pleasant?”

Celestia paused, looking up in thought. “Well, it is small but not too small. The chairs are quite comfortable, and there is a slot machine, albeit a fake one. The board games and magazines are always a good way to pass the time as well.”

“I see…”

“Don’t you have a favored room in this school?”

Kirigiri brought a gloved hand to her chin. “If I had to say… the library. I study there often.”

“I had a feeling you would say that.”

_RING!_

Their conversation was cut off by the bell. Lunch was over, and passing period had begun. Kyoko put away her things and grabbed her bag, standing up. Celestia packed up her things as well, taking her time.

“Did you need help?” she asks. Celestia shook her head.

“I’m quite alright, thank you. I have time.”

“I see. We don’t have the same class, do we?”

“I’m afraid not. Now go on.”

Kirigiri nodded. “Alright. Thank you for today, Ludenberg.”

“Of course. And please, call me Celeste.”

“Understood.” Kirigiri began to walk off.

“One more thing.” She stopped. “Would you be so kind as to join me again tomorrow?”

Kirigiri paused, even though she immediately knew the answer. “Yes. I will join you.”

“Good to hear,” Celestia said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was sort of... blunt. I hope I can improve the next one!!  
> The next one will focus on Celestia's POV, I promise...


	3. Lunch: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia and Kirigiri finding themselves enjoying another lunch together.

The door to the rec room shut softly. Even though it wouldn’t open again, Celestia watched it silently. Kirigiri was interesting, to say the least. How would the detective fare against a game of cards…? The thought of cleaning out her pocket was entertaining enough. But she *was* a detective, and one of the smartest students in the 78th class. Maybe she could provide a good challenge.

Celestia’s thoughts sorted themselves accordingly as she packed away her lunch. She stood up, making her way over to the teapot. Seeing as she had practically claimed the room for herself, she had dressed it accordingly. She was thankful she had Hifumi Yamada, a doujin artist in her class. She had gotten to know him more than she anticipated, but he was kind enough to do a bit of heavy work for her. That is why she had a small table, burner, and teapot in the rec room.

Once everything was properly put away, she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. With one last glance, she turned off the lights and left. She smiled, anticipating the next day.

* * *

 

Celestia’s first few classes were always filled with lectures. It wasn’t a good way to start off the day, so she made a habit of waking up early to enjoy a bit of black tea beforehand. Regardless, she ignored what the teacher said. Her mind always seemed to lull to other, more interesting places. Especially in her biology class. Today her eyes bore into the back of a certain lilac detective’s head. She had to admit, she hadn’t gotten along with many of the students at Hope’s Peak, save two or three people. Kirigiri was an interesting new addition. She examined most of the students of the 78th class, seeing who was easy to manipulate, what made them tick… and it had been quite boring so far. She found that even Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, had his weaknesses. A few games of cards proved that.

However, the gambler hadn’t once spoken to Kirigiri before yesterday. The detective only spoke under obligation, from what Celestia saw. She seemed to be clouded in more mysteries than she’s solved. Celestia was surprised Kirigiri even agreed to lunch so easily, and promised to come the next day as well. Perhaps there was something more to her…?

Students began packing up and filing out of the room. Class had ended. The gambler quickly put away her things and stood up, meeting Kirigiri who was waiting by her own desk.

“I’ll go get my lunch and meet you,” is all Kirigiri said before excusing herself.

Celestia made her usual trip to the rec room. When the door opened, it was empty, another common sight. She placed her bag down and began to make tea. She forgot to ask Kirigiri about it, she realized, but made her a cup anyway. She was sure the detective wouldn’t mind.

Kirigiri appeared a few minutes later. She swiftly put her things down and took a seat. The first thing she noticed was the second cup of tea. Celestia watched Kirigiri over the rim of her tea cup.

“More tea?” the detective inquires.

“Yes, of course.”

“Well then, thank you.” Celestia doesn’t reply, mentally busy with reading Kirigiri. Even her body language was unintelligible, awkward yet fluid. The gambler wasn’t even sure how that was possible. Kirigiri didn’t seem to mind the lack of answer, and just drank her tea.

Lunch begins. The two eat at a leisurely pace, and time ticks by slowly. It was just a simple repeat of the day before. Though a completely silent room would seem awkward to be in, both girls had enough experience with it to create a comfortable silence. Before long, Celestia reached below the table to retrieve something. Kirigiri’s eyes followed her hand, and she watched as she pulled out a rectangular box. The gambler smiled at Kirigiri.

“Would you mind entertaining me with a game of chess?” she asked.

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. “It… wouldn’t be a bad idea.” The detective watched as Celestia set the board, almost too mechanically for her own good—as if she had done this one time too many. Kirigiri frowned, thinking that gamblers would play card games more than board games. The board was quickly finished, and the game would begin. Kirigiri was allowed first move. She glanced at her watch, which was usually hidden under her sleeve.

“Yes, it is a bit late to be starting such a tedious game,” Celestia sighs. “However, I have faith that we will come to a quick conclusion.” She smiled at the detective’s frown deepening. Kirigiri might consider taking this a bit more seriously, which is exactly what the gambler wanted.

The game went quickly. Kirigiri relied on her army of white pawns and her two knights, while Celestia took full advantage of her queen and bishops. The two moved back and forth with haste. The speed drove the stakes up higher, much to the gambler’s delight. Rushing only made it easier to lose—this went for both cases. Celestia watched Kirigiri’s eyes dart back and forth on the chess board, trying to analyze the path that each of Celestia’s black pieces could take. She had to give credit where it was due, Kirigiri could make very sophisticated moves based off a few seconds of analyzing. But she still lost her king in the end. Like clockwork, the bell rung right as Celestia began to revel in her victory.

“…good game.” Kirigiri said. The detective eyed the board suspiciously, but began to put the pieces away. The loser had to clean up. That was the one thing they had betted on throughout the course of the game, as just a bit of side conversation.

Celestia stood up, grabbing her bag and dusting off her dress.

“I enjoyed that thoroughly, Kirigiri. Please feel free to challenge me again.” The gambler disappeared through the door without another word. Kirigiri grumbled quietly, recognizing that she never challenged Celestia in the first place, but continued to clean. Well… it could have gone worse. But the detective felt she had gotten a bit of a grasp on how Celestia worked. She wondered how she could apply this in the future…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I put a bit more into this chapter than the last. What do you guys think of it? Please feel free to tell me!


	4. Lunch: The Riveting Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of lunch. However, both detective and gambler come prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. It has actually been more than a year since I updated. I was inspired to come back to this and finally work on it again. I have a whole outline so yes, the entire story is fleshed out and ready to be written (I even wrote a lil' of the end)! Anyways, thanks to whoever stuck with this! I promise no more one-year updates.

After Celestia left, Kyoko finished arranging the room properly and throwing away her trash with haste. She did have class to attend, after all. The detective grabbed her bag and hurried out of the door. Though she was sure she had only left a minute after Celestia, she found no trace of the gambler. But that hardly bothered her, as she crossed the stairs and made her way into the first-floor classroom. She was on time.

When school ended, the detective wasted no time in arriving at her dorm room. She had a bit of a workload for a particularly strenuous case she had been on. But beforehand, she preferred to relax for a few minutes, and so found the time between the end of school and the case particularly precious. She set her bag on the floor with a thud and took a seat on her bed, sighing out the tension of the day. As she began to relax, she found herself staring into the wall in gentle thought. Her brain worked autonomously and began to drift off, traveling down its own routes of direction. One of the most direct paths it followed was Celestia. She *did* just finish a particularly interesting game of chess with her. For some unknown reason, the details of their game pulled at the detective. Of course Celestia was bound to win... but something still made her wonder. The playing field didn't seem entirely level. Regardless of Celestia's cognitive ability, the detective still felt that the odds somehow tipped in the gambler's favor. Her thoughts ate at her until fifteen minutes had passed. An internal alarm went off, as her brain immediately redirected itself to the case, and she wouldn't even consider the idea of Celestia until the morning.

* * *

In the morning the detective was exhausted. She managed only a few hours of sleep that night. But like clockwork, she rose from her bed and traveled mechanically through her morning routine. As she forewent her breakfast in exchange for finishing the homework she couldn’t complete due to yesterday’s case, her mind trickled back to Celestia. She had a theory she wanted to test. It would require a good amount of tenacity on her part, but if successfully performed, the detective could try to probe Celestia’s weakness. Kyoko did wonder why she was so interested, but she did consider her lack of social interaction with anyone else about the school. She reasoned a bit of change was always refreshing.

Lunch came rather quickly. Kyoko adjusted her mental schedule for it, and within a few minutes, she found herself in the rec room, school lunch already in hand. Celestia was waiting for her.

“Ah, back for a challenge the very next day?” The gambler questioned, a brow raised before she smiled deviously. “I appreciate your courage. Shall we get right to it?”

“Of course. I was just going to suggest that.” The detective took a seat and Celestia produced the chess board. Kyoko watched her set it once again. There was nothing odd about it. The gambler’s form was graceful, and in under a minute they were ready to begin.

As the game began to be played, the moves didn’t matter. Well, not as much as the conversation. Kyoko focused mostly on talking to Celestia, as the tricky gambler’s tactics must definitely involve some form of verbal manipulation. They had a rather riveting conversation. A comment Kyoko made on a piece on the chessboard brought up some sort of philosophical subject about the roles of people in this world and it’s ability to change when–

Stalemate.

Celestia raised a brow. Kyoko said the word, loud and clear. The gambler glanced at the board. She reviewed it several times, her eyes tracing over each individual space of the checkerboard pattern, over each piece. However, this only took a matter of seconds. It was true.

“Indeed. A stalemate,” Celestia repeated. “Well, I believe that settles things. Shall we enjoy lunch?” Kyoko nodded and the two did just that. The game wasn’t even spoken of for the rest of their time together, however, it lingered quite clearly in their minds. Kyoko sorted the information in her head, the conversation they had, the moves she took, the things she chose to avoid. And why it left her at... a stalemate. “Kyoko.”

“Yes?” The detective looked up from her bread.

“How do you enjoy this school?” The question was sudden, and made Kyoko furrow her brow. She looked up at Celestia’s unchanging expression, simply a fake smile.

“Well enough,” she answered, tearing into her bread. “It *is* an elite school, whether that be for better or worse.”

“For better or worse, hm? I personally believe top-class students deserve top-class facilities. Do you not agree?”

“It isn’t that I disagree. It’s just that there is a fine line between accommodation and gluttony. I believe this school indulges in a bit too much of the latter at times. Especially in recent years.” The last line came out like a spat of poison, yet controlled, like the minimum amount of a dosage needed to be entirely lethal. Kyoko’s face changed none as she spoke about it. Celestia raised a brow at the comment, but quickly settled her expression. She decided to toy with the subject matter.

“Ah, are you not the Headmaster’s daughter? Surprising to think you disagree with the way he is running the school. Have you not informed him?” The gambler asks this, displaying innocent curiosity.

“It isn’t my responsibility to help him run this school. I’m not his advisor,” Kyoko said, with no change in her tone, but a quickness that showed a bit of irritation. Celestia’s smile grew with satisfaction at realizing something.

“That is true. The students of the school shouldn’t expect that of you, should they?”

“Certainly not. I’d expect that they have bigger things to worry about than the way this school is run, seeing as the school only works in their favor. They shouldn’t have any qualms about it.” Celestia watched Kyoko’s gaze travel about the room. She watched the detective's stiff posture. She watched the way her hands twitched, ever so slightly with even the smallest movement. For once, the gambler could relax. She didn't need a fake smile at the moment; it was all too real.

“I agree. They should be perfectly content.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will end the lunchtime sequences! I will now be getting more into each character, and their activites outside of lunch, so the next chapter should be expected soon!


End file.
